Into the Nebula - Decepticon Aftermath
Log Title: Into the Nebula - Decepticon Aftermath Characters: ''Glit, Blast Off, Vortex, Goth, ''Location: Decepticon Headquarters (Cybertron) Date: ''12/14/2019 ''TP: Into the Nebula TP Summary: Blast Off brings Goth into the medical bay for emergency repairs after the fight at the Dark Nebula, that left Goth in two. As logged by: Goth Repair Bay - DHQ - Tarn Doctor Glit, PHD, has the medbay ready and waiting, with tea brewing in the wings and a rather nice, classical piano playing over the medbay speakers...and, of course, the feline himself perched sitting, waiting, and ready to go for the group to be deposited into his care, complete with a facemask, scrubs, and a cover over his head so he really looks the part of a proper doctor. Blast Off arrives after a time, having come in from deep space. The shuttle is injured but functional- which is more than he could say about his passenger. He carts in Goth, who has definitely seen better days, stopping to look for the medic- and noticing that tea, too- but no time for that right now as he pushes Goth in. Better days is an understatement, Goth's leaking all sorts of internal fluid, and energon, his armor cracked, a few internal supports also cracked, right in half, fact, the bat is practically in half, he was /bitten/ by Sky Lynx and offline in one shot after all! not to mention the eerie dark red glow of his spark leaking out... probably it's good he's offline cause he's probably going to be in a lot of pain.. That and his Distress signal is still ringing out. As soon as Blast Off gets Goth settled in, Glit's on it like a champ, hopping over and actually shooing the combaticon away. Triage dictates his focus is on the bat, after all. That little monocle-visor eyepiece drops down and he starts working on guiding the nanites through to seal up and contain the more severe leaks and severed lines while taking stock of the injuries... "Well...good thing you got him back here when you did..." He doesn't say /why/...but does he have to? With that, he's sitting up, leaving the nanites to contain the damage while inputting a few commands into the medbay systems through a datapad... The medical charts built, it's time to plug in and run the enerdrip and other devices to help keep the battered mech running and alleviate the strain on those damaged subsystems. "Soooo...was it worth it?" He looks over at Blast Off briefly. "Or was it like last time. Again." Blast Off stands there, arms crossed, watching. When Glit asks him the question he doesn't answer at first, just looking down at Goth and then gazing out toward nothing at all. "...I suppose it depends on what you consider 'worth' something." He remains silent for a moment and adds, "....But I'm not sure *anyone* really won this fight." He seems rather somber, even for his usual aloofness. Glit nods slightly, just resuming his work. "All the more reason to work towards ending this all... It'll never really be worth it, and honestly...for some reason a lot of mechs don't like me working on them. But, hey! You don't like it? Quit getting shot!" He shakes his head and looks at the readouts. "This...is going to take some time. And work." <> Deathsaurus says, "Report. Filed." Given Goth's long, and extensive medical record regarding his injuries? At least it's not Fire!.. lots, and lots, and lots, and /lots/ of fire... Least his optics are closed, but it's pretty clear he was /not/ prepared for this when it happened, his systems struggling for a moment, but they do become alleviate thanks to the support systems hooked up. "It will," Blast Off agrees, looking down at Goth. "Goth was in that relay tower when Sky Lynx decided to use it as a chew toy." He shakes his head. "I don't know that the war is *ever* going to end at this rate..." he starts complaining, then thinks better of it. Thumbing to the tea, he asks, "Is that for patients?" Awake ones, at least. "It is...yes. Should help calm nerves, if nothing else...or at least offer something to sip on." He double checks the work to ensure all the needed devices are hooked up and ready to go before turning his attention to work, repairing things carefully and skillfully. "The war will end when someone decides to stop... it's just no one wants to take that first step, they all demand the other side take it first." "How... civilized," BLast Off muses as he proceeds to the tea, pouring himself a cup. He takes a sip, then dims his optics and just lets the heat waft up through his faceplate. Finally, the sniper turns and faces the medic again. "Thank you." He takes another slow sip, then hmms to himself. "That was in effect this time. Both sides kept calling for a stop but no one would stop until everyone was.... quite beat up. The more damage was done, the harder it was to let go. Goth's cloaking device is partly damaged.. Interestingly, despite looking like it's part of his natural systems, and fits in perfectly, it's not, though Glits the only one able to tell that... As some of Goth's systems are brought back up he starts mumbling inaudible in his uncionciusess state. Glit mmhms... "And now...amplify that by...thousands and thousands of years... Millions, really. How long have things been this way?" He furrows his brow, going quiet while he focuses on some rather critical looking spots...though an ear flicks towards that mumbling. "Hmm...so, the question is...who's going to go first?" Blast Off frowns. "If WE go first, we risk being destroyed. Onslaught certainly didn't train his Combaticons to be trusting fools..." It's also rather hard to tell what was old, repaired damage, and what was knew, given Sky Lynx practically bit him in half!... Looks like he had plant matter in some of his lines at one point, which matches up with what Scalpel had to clean up.. LEast his voice box wasn't damaged again! Glit says, "And don't you think they feel the same way, then? That's why it's not a matter of hope they go first, but take that step and be the first." He tsks softly and furrows his brow some as he studies the work...and then glances at charts...and then goes back to his work again just humming along. "Call it...a leap of faith..." Blast Off looks to Glit, staring a moment, deep in thought. Then he sighs and shakes his head, looking down into his tea cup. "I... don't have much faith. In people, at least." He takes the cup and starts moving towards a med table for repairs when his turn comes. Goth keeps muttering, his words are.. slurred, considering the state he's in, sounds like a different language altogether as well... His internals and other hardware looks partly updated from his last medical procedure from Scalpel, still there are number of old things in there...Quite an energon burner by the looks... But slowly his optics start to come back on line, but he's clearly /incredibly/ disorientated, and not aware of where he is. Glit checks to make sure there's a slow, very carefully regulated sedative drip started as Goth starts to come to. "Just relax... you'll be fine. Got you all taken care of... sort of. We've got a few things that we need to finish patching and routing up, but...yeah, you'll be fine." He nods. "Just...rest." GAME: Goth PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Goth mumbles something as he closes his eyes from the harsh lighting, he has a helm-arch and his whole frame hurts. He, clumsy, gets into his subspace and gets out a familiar old, skuffed crystallin cub, and keeps it there in his claws, keeping his optics closed, grumbling.. "...was.. was dreaming.." he says almost disappointed. Vortex comes in to check on Goth Just like the old times. He heads to Goth's side, looking at him. "Oouch you look like you took a shuttle to the head." he winces. "But. At least you're not on fire. How ya feeling?" he asks. Glit looks at the cube Goth's holding a moment...then to Vortex. "No. No fire... and he's doing fine. Just needs rest." He looks back down and again focuses on the work being done. "I've still got work to do...need to run a relay through the secondary transfer unit to ensure the main pump keeps running, splice in some bypasses on the neuronetwork to compensate for the severed sections while those get repaired and...probably most critically, rebuild some of the skeletal framework and supports that let him move and protect those very same systems because they got bit in half." He mutters softly. "That'll take me all night and then some..." Technically, Vortex was right! Though It was pretty clear he was bit in half and chewed on by Sky Lynx.. Yep, typical luck of Goth.. He grumbles, he's clearly not all there with it, and on the verge of falling back into unconsciousness, somehow, he's awake though. Vortex moves over to Goth's side. "Can I get you anything? Are the pain receptors on? I know how to turn those off." he says, fussing over Goth like any other battle. Glit sort of deadpans at Vortex. "I'm a Doctor, not a hack... that's the first thing you do if it won't cause a lethargic reaction that leads to stasis lock and eventual full shutdown..." He goes back to work. "There's tea on the counter...help yourself. I...would talk more, but I'm a bit...focused on this right now..." Vortex nods "Yeah but some cons in here are complete sadists." like he has a place to talk. "You guys need some tea? I'm gonna get some tea. Thanks, Glit." he flits over to get some tea happily. GAME: Goth FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. The crystallin cube is old, scuffed due to some sort of damage that happened, but it's still rather pristeen. .. A rosy purple liquid in it's center... He grumbles at Vortex, hius vision enough of a mess he doesn't recognize the mech. "Who...?" he squints, he tries to sit up, but hats likely met with resistance, or pain. Vortex blinks his crimson optic band "Its me. It's Tex." he says softly. "Happy rotors and Mr. Bloopy?" he asks "You're pretty messed up. Dinobot or sky lynx? Those teeth marks.. " Glit puts a a paw on Goth's chest where it won't cause damage and pushes down lightly. "Stay down...I'm working and you don't want me to work any harder than I have to..." He does, as well, make sure the cube itself is at least in no danger of falling off the medberth... It doesn't take a Doctor (or maybe it does) to recognize what's in it... "No tea for me, thanks. I'm busy..." 'GAME: Goth PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty.' "Oh.." he groans, and is easily forced back down, he doesn't have the strength at the moment, thanks to the damage, his ears drooping, despite this ears twitch as he listens to the sounds around him. "...Medical bay..?" he questions. Vortex watches all of this from the sidelines, keeping out of the way of the small medic. "Yep. You're in good hands. This cat seems to know what hes doing." he says. "So. How hard'd the other guy take it?" Glit gives a nod to Goth. "Yes. Medbay." He lets out a slow exhale and continues working...it's...probably odd, just a cat. Sitting there. With a headset sort of thing and directing that swarm of nanites to do the work... Don't mind the tickle. "Don't know...think the other one was Sky Lynx, so....probably not too bad?" He mutters. "At least Blast Off seemed to think it was a pretty...bad outcome. A wash." Indeed, maybe it does take a doctor to know just what that liquid is, then again anyone who asks Goth likely knows... Goth grunts at Vortex's question and looks... deflated, knitting his ridges. "...Failed, I..take?" He asks, trying to properly string words together, but thats haard. Vortex nods and checks the reports board. "Yeah, so...I should have came. and the others. We should have had Bruticus. Then we would have got him." he says. "Hey do you see the bugs working on you? Arent they cool. Whats in the container. Looks shiny." he says, his mind going everywhere as usual. "Yeah, that's what the reports say. Looks like it was a complete wash. Hope Blast Off's okay too." Glit nods a bit. "That's what the report says, yes..." He pauses. "Or, well...at least that's how Deszaras...Deathsaurus?" He shrugs. "That's how he put it. So...now here I am working on you. Like I said, it'll be an all night ordeal." "Don't.. /touch/" Goth manages to hiss out threateningly to Vortex, before he vents out, and starts muttering. "worked since I was found on...Wrecked in /hours/..." He sounds frustrated.. Heck his readouts show it, even a bit dour, his moods definitely tanked, and he just sighs, seeming to have let himself fall back into unconsciousness. Vortex jumps back "Okay okay I won' touch it. What is it though?" He notices Goth's tiredness. "We'll talk about it later. Mind if I watch over him? I feel like I should." Glit looks up at Vortex. "It's a relic...an important one, and right now it's a way for him to stay calm while I work so...yes, please, don't touch." He does make sure it's all nice and tucked in with Goth, though, and shrugs. "You can stay and watch, yeah...just...don't touch anything?" Considering he'd mentioned something being a dream when he noticed Glit? was likely very much keeping him from flipping out at the moment, and mentally grounded, somewhat. "Why is it... everytime i'm... in space, something /horrible/ happens?" he grumbles and whines lightly as he drifts into said resting. Vortex sighs "I hate voids too. But Blast Off likes them so.." he shakes his head. "I wont touch your shiny. One thing I learned in my life never touch another mech's sparkle.." He pauses. "Aww. He fell asleep. Hes kinda cute. Can I put a blanket on him?" "Because," Glit offers a bit...cheerily, "you have feet like me and we're supposed to be here in not-space." He gives a nod. "But we can figure out if there's other stuff." There's a pause. "And...a blanket can wait for when I'm done working, please..." They were definitely going to be here a number of hours, given the damage, but thanks to the sedative, and well, needing to rest, Goth would be asleep through it... Now if he was going to be getting out of the berth the next day? that was probably not going to happen, still needed to rest to let his body recover from the experience. Category:2019 Category:Into the Nebula TP Category:Logs